


I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star (I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand)

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Seriously I shouldn't have to write that tag, but don't do it, don't post my work anywhere without my permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: In which schooling arrangements are discussed.





	I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star (I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slexenskee (Sambomaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambomaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341109) by [slexenskee (Sambomaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambomaster/pseuds/slexenskee). 



 

 

 

“I don’t like it.”

“Honestly, Gellert! Not again!”

As always at the sound of an impending fight, Tom rises from his chair and moseys towards the source, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. It may have been years but the bitterness still lingers, a taste on the back of his tongue that he’s become accustomed to but still presents a bit of a kick at times. He’s not mad at Leon, will never be mad at Leon. Certainly not now when he’s finally exposing that capability Tom has know resides in him since those first hissed words. Folding his arms across his chest, Tom leans against the doorframe, wand in hand as he casts a simple notice-me-not. Harry and Gellert knows their agreements will summon him at some point, too used to his haunting presence to try keeping it all behind closed doors. Truthfully, Tom Just loves to luxuriate as the audience to Harry’s continual triumphs.

True to form, both Harry and Gellert are facing off, even if they’re not quite on their feet, nose to nose and wand to wand. Gellert lounges across one armchair, hoarfrost glare on Harry; Harry resides behind her desk, as prime and proper as always. She’s even dressed like she means business, one of those sleek skirts and professional blouses on. The only thing that hints towards relaxation is the fact her hair is down and her jewellery is off.

“It’s an unnecessary risk,” Gellert continues as if silence hasn’t crawled in and settled between them for the past eight seconds, a sheet of parchment held disdainfully between finger and thumb. Tom gives it a quick glance over and ah. Hogwarts letter. Of course. Tom imagines that the Dumbledore glare shall be twice as difficult when Leon saunters into the Great Hall with his baby Grindelwald features. Well, perhaps that is being a tad unfair. The knife-sharp features of the Dark Lord have yet to rise from the puppy-fat of Leon’s face... it is only a matter of time, however. His general amiability and merry-wild nature shall only serve to disguise him for so long.

“It was my school,” Harry states and for all that she is calm and composed, her delicate voice still manages to crack like a whip through the room. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe you hold any affection for Drumstrang.” Gellert’s jawline tenses, the muscle in his cheek twitching. He doesn’t hold any love for his school; Tom can understand when the man had been excluded before he finished his education. Not that it had stopped him in anyway. Irregardless, Tom already knows how this... discussion is going to end. For the entirety of his childhood, both Harry and Tom alike have been filling Leon’s head with tales of the castle, fables and folklore, adventures that may or may not have occurred. Leon wants to spend his next seven years there and what Leon wants, Leon gets. If there’s one thing Tom and Gellert share, it’s their inability to deny Leon anything.

“What are they fighting about now?” Tom very carefully does not swear, nor jolt or jump. Peeling back the cloak that covers him, Leon’s floating head peers up, green eyes beneath a halo of messy blond curls. He rues the day Harry decided to gift the boy that invisibility cloak of hers. He very determinedly pushes away the though of Hallows and Mastering Death. Not now.

“Your schooling arrangements,” Tom retorts, dry as ever. His own years at Hogwarts done, it’s a coin flip between applying for the Defense position, or taking the time to explore the world and truly sink his teeth into the hidden magics he knows are out there. On one hand, ancient magics. On the other, unsolicited access to Hogwarts library and a Leon far from Daddy dearest’s influence. His future partner in crime still requires some refinement. Even if that little trickster grin being projected his way implies he’s already the finished product.

“Huh. I always assumed you’d take me under your wing as an apprentice.”

“And allow you to work along side me with no formal schooling to your name?”

“We’d be ruling the world, who in their right mind would question my qualifications?” Leon grins, one hand raking through his hair in a gesture that forever butters Harry right up. Such a blatant form of manipulation has become an all-but ingrained habit. Adorable.

“Fine. But I’ll settle for no less than two emergency portkeys and at least a third of the books on this list are written by incompetents. So we’ll be ignoring those.”

“Looks like it’s all settled,” Tom muses, watching Gellert pluck a quill from Harry’s desk to begin... correcting the booklist. To his left, Leon’s head bobs in a motion that suggests invisible shoulders have shrugged.

“Hogwarts it is then. This should be fun.” Oh, Tom can imagine what kind of ‘fun’ Leon will stir up. Perhaps it’d be worth applying for that job after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading the main fic, then got onto Kiwi, then got inspired.  
>  ~~(The title is also taken from a Harry Styles song because I’m OCD like that)~~
> 
> Considering I’ve been in a slump these past two weeks, I’m thrilled.


End file.
